


To Believe

by geumyume



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Astrology Metaphors, Dates, F/F, Fluff, M/M, big time man, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geumyume/pseuds/geumyume
Summary: Their classmates believed a stupid cliche.





	To Believe

They all agreed they believed the cliche.

They all believed in the good girl gets the bad boy cliche, they had imagined the two blondes and the two ravens glossing their eyes over each other’s, scanning every single inchor their ripples and edges. They imagined the smaller girls tugging on their boy, pleading to go out for crepes or ice cream with them let them help paint his nails or dye his hair, seemingly clueless with the storm that brews inside them, a possible palace of cowardly desire, their tough mask glinting within.  


They did not believe their eyes when the blond delinquent ran up to the boy with clear lenses and a mysterious exterior, and pressed his lips gently on the rim of his nose, and the other merely smiles, his freshly coated nails pushing his face lightly, and with his irresistibly husky voice, asks for ice cream. They wouldn’t believe it at the beginning of the year if anyone told them that two would be sharing a spoon of ice cream and then fighting monsters at night. Rumors spread around when Shido’s calling card came out, saying “those two disaster gays, they have to be Phantom Thieves, it has to be, Akira was gone the duration the Phantom Thief leader was dead.”  


They wouldn’t believe it if they heard the girl who had tried to throw away her life on a measly school rooftop became lovers with the former alpha bitch, now model pretty girl, and they go out on crepe shop hunts everyday.the two styling their soft locks and the shorter reflected in the eyes that reflected heaven itself. They wouldn’t believe a thing if it were the beginning of the year when Ryuji asks who she was calling, only for her to coat every word with genuine honey, as she calls the love of her life’s name. The poster of the Phantom Thieves with PANTHER scribbled on the corner gave both the Inaba and Tokyo kids who knew of their relationship an idea of exactly why Kamoshida confessed to his crimes on both of them.  


They would not believe that two couples often went hunting down for snacks and fun activities and shivers to give to each other’s backs. They two girls poking fun at the male couple, whenever the blond slammed into a pole admiring the way his boy’s luscious locks brushed his milky pale so delicately, how absolutely divine he looks, and how the raven trips whenever his boy smiles with his with the intensity of the sun in his crescent moon eyes, his exclaims of “shit bro, you’re so effin’ cool!” The two guys grumbled about not having anything to tease the girls about. They did agree that the two were absolutely luminous, a moon needs its sun to shine. The raven was the moon, the blond being the sun, and their freckles the constellations they made visible together, their kisses being their world.

Their classmates could absolutely believe however, Sakamoto Ryuji and Kurusu Akira belonged together, dangerous glints and all, their rough calloused hands intertwined. They could believe, that Suzui Shiho and Takamaki Ann belonged together, their soft smiles and their gentle kisses.


End file.
